The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for boundary scan testing using transmitter circuits and receiver circuits.
The IEEE Standard for Boundary-Scan Testing of Advanced Digital Networks 1149.6 is a standard that provides design guidance for testability circuitry added to an integrated circuit (IC) in addition to the testability provisions specified by the IEEE Standard 1149.1.